memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Charts
The complete atlas of ''Star Trek—Star Charts'' is the cartographer's guide to the Star Trek universe, containing star charts of the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire, and all of the empires and planets across the Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta Quadrants. Description :"...all I ask is a tall ship, and a star to steer her by."—Poet John Masefield :''From the earliest days of explorations, there has always been one tried-and-true way to navigate through uncharted reaches and one to find the way home—the stars. Ancient mariners prized their star charts, knowing that they could guide them safely into a friendly port or lead them to the reaches of the mysterious East. Modes of transportation have changed, but the stars are still our constant guides. When man took his first step into space armed with the very latest in computers, he took with him the same tool for reading the stars that the men who sailed under canvas carried. :When humans launched the first ship designed for long-range missions into the deep waters of interstellar space, the Vulcan High Command provided their star charts to the . But Jonathan Archer was not content with relying on the known. Although he used the Vulcan charts, he also added to them, and greatly expanded Starfleet's knowledge of the galaxy. Every generation of starship captain that followed has built on Archer's first steps. :Following the course set by Archer, Kirk, Picard, Sisko, and Janeway. Relive their extraordinary adventures as you find here, for the first time, the star maps that chart the routes these famous explorers took. This book will be a ''Star Trek cartographer's dream, without a doubt.'' Contents * Milky Way Galaxy ** physical makeup ** quadrants ** sectors *stars **spectral classes *planets *Alpha Quadrant ** introduction ** worlds and civilizations ** political ** Sol system ** Talos star group ** Deneb (Deneb Kaitos) ** Bajor (B'hava'el) ** Cardassia ** 22nd century trade routes ** Cardassian Union ** Dominion War (2373-2375) *Beta Quadrant Charts * United Federation of Planets I: ** 1 Centauri • 58 Ophiuchi • Aaamazzara system (Therbia, Epsilon Serpentis) • Angel (Al Nair, Alpha Gruis) • Antos (Kappa Delphini) • Arbazan • Ascella (Zeta Sagittarii) • Balosnee • Berengaria • Beta Piscis Australis • Black Cluster • Cebelrai (Beta Ophiuchi) • (Omicron Gruis) • Cruses (Zeta Gruis) • Deep Space 3 • Deep Space 4 • Deep Space 5 • Deep Space 9 • Deneb el Okab (Zeta Aquilae) • Delta system • Devolin • Earth Outpost 1 • Earth Outpost 2 • Earth Outpost 3 • Earth Outpost 4 • Earth Outpost 5 • Earth Outpost 6 • Earth Outpost 7 • Earth Outpost 8 • Earth Outpost 9 • Earth Outpost 10 • Earth Outpost 11 • Earth Outpost 12 • Earth Outpost 13 • Earth Outpost 14 • Epsilon Gruis • Epsilon Librae • Epsilon Phoenicis • Eta Indi • Eta Serpentis • Gamma Coronae Australis • Gamma Coronae Borealis • Gamma Ophiuchi • Glintara • Heathercrist • Hupyria (Tau Coronae Borealis) • Iota Pavonis • Ivor (Eta Scorpii) • Izar (Epsilon Boötis) • Kappa Ophiuchi • Kaus Borealis (Lambda Sagittarii) • Lambda Coronae Borealis • Kornephoros (Beta Herculis) • Menkent (Theta Centauri) • Mu Arae • Mu Virginis • Nashira (Gamma Capricorni) • Neural (Zeta Boötis) • Nimbus • Nu Octantis • Nusakan (Beta Coronae Borealis) • [[SS Odin|SS Odin]] • Omega Sagittarii • The Patriarchy • • Phi Virginis • Rhaandar (Alpha Indi) • Rho Capricorni • Romulus • Rotanev (Beta Delphini) • Sabik (Eta Ophiuchi) • (Delta Herculis) • Sigma Serpentis • Starbase 514 • Starbase 718 • Syrma (Iota Virginis) • Tarod • Theta Indi • • Tyberius (Mu Aquilae) • Typhon Expanse • Unukalhai (Alpha Serpentis) • Wei (Epsilon Scorpii) • Xi Ophiuchi • Yed Posterior (Epsilon Ophiuchus) • Zaran system (Mu Capricorni) • Zeta Microscopii • Zeta Serpentis * United Federation of Planets IV ** 18 Puppis • 2161 • 2278 • 59 Eridani • Acamar (Theta Eridani) • Adelphous • Alpha Centauri • Alpha Monocerotis • Alpha Onias • Amargosa • Andoria • Archer system • Azure Nebula • Balduk • Barolia (Wazn, Beta Columbae) • Beta Lankal • Beta Pictoris • Beta Thoridor • B'Moth • Bortas system • Brestant (Delta Leporis) • Carraya • credit • D'Deridex • Dewa • Dinasia • Epsilon Hydrae (Epsilon IV) • Epsilon Monocerotis • Epsilon Outposts • Epsilon Outpost 1 • Epsilon Outpost 2 • Epsilon Outpost 3 • Epsilon Outpost 4 • Epsilon Outpost 5 • Epsilon Outpost 6 • Epsilon Outpost 7 • Epsilon Outpost 8 • Epsilon Outpost 9 • Epsilon Outpost 10 • Epsilon Outpost 11 • European Alliance • Federation Charter • Federation Constitution • Federation Council • Federation Day • Federation Supreme Court • Gamma Eridon • Gamma Hromi • Ganalda • Gasko • Gorath (Theta Hydrae) • Grazer • Halee • H'atoria • Hromi Cluster • Iota Eridani • Iccobar • Iconia • Ikalia • Japori (Beta Caeli) • Jaresh-Inyo • Jouret (New Providence) • Khitomer • Klach D'kel Bracht • Klothos • Korvat (Pi Canis Majoris) • Kostolain system • Krios • K't'inga • Lambda Hydrae • linguacode • Mempa • Miridian • Morska • Moselina • Narendra • Nequencia • No'Mat (Omicron Leonis) • Omega Leonis • Outpost MZ-5 • Paris • Paulson Nebula • Pheben • Qu'Vat • Quebec Outposts • Quebec Outpost 1 • Quebec Outpost 2 • Praxis • Ramatis • Rho Puppis • Romulan Neutral Zone • Rura Penthe • Starbase 23 • Starbase 24 • Starbase 36 • Starbase 105 • Starbase 117 • Starbase 123 • Starbase 157 • Starbase 234 • Starbase 343 • Starfleet Command • Tellar • Tessen • Tranome Sar • Ty'Gokor • Tyrellia • Unroth • Valt • planet Vulcan • Zalda • Zeta Pictoris :39 Serpentis • Alpha Serpentis • Epsilon Serpentis • Eta Serpentis • Gamma Serpentis • Lambda Serpentis • Psi Serpentis • Sigma Serpentis • Eta Antliae • Zeta Serpentis References Characters :Jonathan Archer • Caretaker (Nacene) • James T. Kirk • Nocona • Jean-Luc Picard Starships and vehicles : ( escort) • ( cruiser) • ( heavy cruiser) • ( heavy cruiser) • ( explorer) • ( surveyor) • ( cruiser) Locations :Jalanda • Janir • Kecemen • Kran-Tobal • Lakat • New Seattle • Port Drexler • Tamulna • Tempasa • Tycho City Planetary settlements and landmarks :Dahkur • Dinaal City (Dinaal IV) • Friendship City (Uxal VI) • L'hur (Sikaris III) • Logan City • Lunaport • Mak'ala • (Ocampa V) • Paxau (Talax) • Sahving • San Francisco • Tanandra Bay • Tranquility Base Stations and outposts :Outpost Delta 1 • Outpost Delta 2 • Outpost Delta 3 • Outpost Delta 4 • Outpost Delta 5 • Outpost Delta 6 • Outpost Delta 7 • Outpost Delta 8 • Outpost Delta 9 Delta Quadrant stations and outposts :Borg Unicomplex • Caretaker's array Planets and planetoids Alpha Quadrant planets and planetoids :Bajor • Cardassia • Deneb IV • Earth • Gothos • Tellar • • Beta Quadrant planets and planetoids :Dakala Delta Quadrant planets and planetoids :Borg Prime • Demon planet • Devore Prime • Dinaal IV • Malon Prime • New Talax • Ocampa V • Rinax • Sikaris III • Talax • Uxal VI • Vaadwaur Prime • Vidiia Prime • unnamed Delta Quadrant planets Gamma Quadrant planets and planetoids :Gaia IV • Kurill Prime • • New Bajor Stars and systems :Sha Ka Ree Alpha Quadrant stars and systems :Alpha Trianguli • Bajoran system • Barzan system • Deneb system • Iota Cephei • Sigma Draconis system • Tellarite system • Zeta Herculis ;Stars : Sol ;Binary star systems : ;Trinary star systems : ;Other multiple star systems : Beta Quadrant stars and systems :Pi Hydrae • Ophiucus system • Quasar M-17 • System J-25 ;Stars : ;Binary stars : ;Trinary stars : ;Other multiple stars : Delta Quadrant stars and systems ;Stars : Annari (star) • Antaria • Argala • Arrithea • Avery • Benkar • Benthos • eeniori (star) • Brothra • Brunal • Chessu • Darla • Demon's star • Dralia • Draya • Druoda • Entaba • Farn • FGC-521407 • FGC-521407 • FGC-527205 • FGC-527609 • FGC-529006 • FGC-530007 • FGC-532636 • FGC-538960 • FGC-542081 • FGC-7861340 • Fima • Garan • Harkonia • Hazari • Hemikek • Hodos • Jelinia • Kadi • Kelsid • Kinbar • Kobali (star) • Kohl settlement's star • Kolhari • Kotati • Kraylor • Maldor • Malkothia • Mawasi • Mislen • • Nal Shadaan • Nanipia • Nasari • Nassordin • Nihydron • Nocona's star • Norcadia • Noss's star • Nygea • Nyria (star) • Oblissa • Ocampa (star) • Omega (star) • Orendal • Parein • Pensarka • Planet Hell's star • Prema • Rakosa • Ram Izad • Sakari (star) • Selek (star) • Takar (star) • Tarakis • Tarkania • Tarok (star) • Toranius • Trabal • Trabe (star) • Ubea • Vaadwaur (star) • Vaskan-Kyrian star • Vensiddia • Wyngar • Yalitia ;Binary stars : Akritiri system • Antarian binary pulsar • Arakis • Banea • Ba'neth • Dalmine • Dinaal • Enthara • FGC-486237 • FGC-505183 • FGC-531672 • Fina • Gand • Garenor • Gema • Hanon • Heva • Ilidaria • Imhotep • Jarleth • Jibalia • Kartella • Keloda • Kendren • Kradin-Vori • Krenim system • Kyana • La'voti • Lokirrim • Mari • Markonia • Markov-Kalto • Mokra system • Mylea • Nakan • Natori • Nechani system • New Earth system • Norvala • Nuu'bar • Oshionian • Porakas system • Pendari • Qomar • Rilnar • Rivos • Salinia • Shivolia • Siakris system • Sky Spirits' system • Sobras system • Stardate 51244 binary pulsar • Swallow Nebula trading colony's binary • Taresia • Tekara • Terrellia • Toffa • Torat • Trakia • Turei • Uxal system • Wyanti • Wysanti • Zahl system ;Trinary stars : Cravic system • Dream World trinary • FGC-506930 • Kassat • Ledos-Ventu system • Liberated Borg colony's trinary • Mikah • Morphinia • Nezu colony's trinary • Pralor system • Quarra • Salinia • Seros • Talax system • Tau system • Velos • Vidiian colony trinary • Vojean system ;Other multiple stars : Aksani • Antarian dwarf star cluster • Gree system • Jye • Kolaati • Rectilia • Rekarr • Tak-Tak • Tehara ;Unspecified systems: Borg system • Devore system • Malon system • Vidiia system • unnamed Delta Quadrant stars and systems Gamma Quadrant stars and systems ;Stars : ;Binary stars : ;Trinary stars : Idran system ;Other multiple stars : Stellar regions :Andromeda Galaxy • Large Magellanic Cloud • Milky Way Galaxy (3 KPC Arm • Alpha Quadrant • Beta Quadrant • Carina Arm • Crux Arm • Delta Quadrant • galactic barrier • Gamma Quadrant • Great Barrier • Norma Arm • Orion Arm • Outer Arm • Perseus Arm • Sagittarius Arm • Scutum Arm) • Small Magellanic Cloud • Triangulum Galaxy Sectors and subquadrant regions ;Alpha Quadrant : Sector 001 ;Beta Quadrant : Borg transwarp network • Typhon Expanse ;Delta Quadrant : Antarian Nebula • Borg transwarp network • Komar Nebula • Kotaba Expanse • Nekrit Expanse • New Talax asteroid field • Orlitus Cluster • Sector 41741 • Tekara Sector • Tenarus Cluster • Vaadwaur subspace corridors • The Void (region) • Vyntadi Expanse • Yontasa Expanse • unnamed asteroid fields • unnamed clusters ;Gamma Quadrant : Astronomical landmarks ;Alpha Quadrant : Bajoran wormhole • Barzan wormhole ;Beta Quadrant : ;Delta Quadrant : Agrat-Mot Nebula • Orpisay Nebula • Swallow Nebula • Sylleran Rift • unnamed comets • unnamed nebulae • unnamed spatial phenomena ;Gamma Quadrant : Races and cultures :Kelvan • Nacene • Species 8472 ;Alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures : Bajoran • Breen • Cardassian • Ferengi • Iconian • Klingon • Human • Romulan • Son'a • Tholian • Trill ;Delta Quadrant races and cultures : Akritirian • B'omar • Borg • Bothan • Devore • Dinaali • Dralian • Haakonian • Hirogen • Jye • Kazon • Krenim • Malon • Nezu • Ocampa • Sikarian • Swarm • Talaxian • Trabe • Uxali • Vaadwaur • Vidiian • Vostigye ;Gamma Quadrant races and cultures : Changeling • Dosi • Jem'Hadar • Karemma • • Skrreea • T-Rogoran • Vorta • Yaderan States and organizations ;Alpha and Beta Quadrant states and organizations : Starfleet • United Federation of Planets ;Delta Quadrant states and organizations : Autonomous Province of Talax • Borg Collective • Devore Imperium • Dinaali Corporate • Haakonian Order • The Hierarchy • Kazon Collective (Kazon-Hobii • Kazon-Mostral • Kazon-Nistrim • Kazon-Ogla • Kazon-Oglamar • Kazon-Pommar • Kazon-Relora) • Krowtonan Guard • Malon Cooperative • Malon Sanctity • R'Kaal Collective (fictional) • Sikarian Canon • United Provinces of Uxal • Vidiian Sodality ;Gamma Quadrant states and organizations : Dominion Planetary classification :class H desert planet • class L marginal planet • class M planet Other references :antimatter • antimatter waste • Borg transwarp hub • city • Dominion War • first contact • Friendship One • galaxy • globular star cluster • humanoid • ion • lifeform • light-year • medicine • planet • quadrant • ''Quadros-1'' probe • races and cultures • sector • space • star • star system • starship • technology • trajector • transwarp conduit • transwarp hub • year Chronology ;2356 ;2365 ;2371 ;2372 ;2373 ;2374 ;2375 ;2376 ;2377 ;2378 Appendices Images file:star Charts cover.jpg|Cover image. file:alphaQuadrant.jpg|Alpha Quadrant logo. file:betaQuadrant.jpg|Beta Quadrant logo. file:gammaQuadrant.jpg|Gamma Quadrant logo. file:deltaQuadrant.jpg|Delta Quadrant logo. file:class-M cross section.jpg|A cross section through a class M planet. file:cardassian Union space.jpg|The territory of the Cardassian Union. file:vulcan I.jpg|Vulcan I. file:t'Khut planet.jpg|T'Khut. file:delta Vega position.jpg|Delta Vega's position in the galaxy. file:tholian Assem logo 01.png|Tholian symbol. file:breenConfederacy.jpg|Breen symbol. file:221G.jpg|Coreward area of Beta Quadrant. file:221GA.jpg|Coreward area of Beta Quadrant. file:dS4.jpg|Vicinity of Deep Space 4. file:risa - starcharts.jpg|Risa. file:k class star.jpg|K star. file:m class star.jpg|M star. file:almatha vicinity map.jpg|Vicinity of Almatha. file:vulcan I.jpg|Vulcanis I. file:delta Vega position.jpg|Delta Vega and surroundings. file:castor sector.jpg|Castor sector. file:b class star.jpg|B star. file:romulus charts.jpg|Romulus. file:uFP 2271.jpg|UFP insignia. file:tzenkethi Coalition.jpg|Tzenkethi logo. file:delta triangle and gorn space.jpg|Delta Triangle vicinity. file:breen Star Charts.jpg|Breen. External link * category:books category:reference books